


Obi Wan Never Did This

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: Finn and Sami have a little too much fun at a toy store.





	

“But I have the high ground!”

Finn indeed have the high ground. Sort of. He more had the large 4 foot Vader standing between him and Sami.

Sami clung to his toy lightsaber hilt. Just how did he get into this mess? The plan was to get a new Lego builder set not play with lightsabers. But Finn just had to check out the Star Wars aisle. 

Messing with some Kylo Ren masks later and they were reenacting lightsaber duels. Sami sprung forward, the plastic blade connecting with the other. Finn slide his down the blade, knocking Sami’s hand. It stunned Sami enough for Finn to lean in. Soft lips pressed against Sami’s and red heat spread across Sami’s face.

Finn parted, smirking. Sami shook his head laughing.

“Pretty sure Obi Wan didn’t kiss Anakin.”


End file.
